Aaron Knight
Creation and Departure *'Creation Date': May 19th 2005 (by Tski) *'Creation Rank': Cub *'Departure Date': June 30th 2007 *'Departure Reason': Visited Fire-Rock to search for his birth-mother *'Re-creation Date': March 10th 2012 (by Kimpe) *'Re-creation Rank': Fostern *'Departure Date': March-April 2015 *'Departure Reason': Memory loss *'Re-creation Date': August 22nd 2016 *'Re-creation Rank': Fostern *'Departure Date': March 3rd 2017 *'Departure Reason': Unknown Battle Scars *'(December 2005 Revel: Graveyeard Skull Pigs)' Aaron has a nasty battle scar that begins shortly below his ear and continues down the side of his shoulder. The deep scaring has, unfortunately, done significant damage to his vocal cords, leaving the Ahroun permanently semi-mute. Biographical Timeline * May 23rd 2005: '''Aaron ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time on the Southside of Saint Claire. He was cubknapped by Yi. * '''June 2006 : '''Tamara, Reggie, Michael, Aaron, Andy, and Basil encountered tainted pigs on the bawn. The pigs were defeated. * '''September 28rd 2005: '''Rite of Passage completed with Basil (Slug), Christine, and Masao. He became known as Leaves-None-Behind. * '''February 2006 : '''Aaron led a war party against an ice bane at Betos Tacos. Others in the group included Yi, Wrong Way, Kaz, and Christine, all of the Bone Gnawers. After they defeated the bane, Sepdet Hope-Star of the Silent Striders, in the area for a brief visit, led a Cleansing of the area. * '''April 22nd 2006: '''Aaron was Wyrmfoe during the April Moot. Target: car spirit. * '''June 30th 2007: '''Departed for Texas in search of his birth mother. * '''2009 (off-camera): '''Aaron was given the opportunity to challenge at Fire –Rock for assisting the sept in taking care of Ahroun-related business. His challenge wasn’t an easy one. He was given a temporary pack and directions to Marathon Motel & RV (in the town of Marathon, TX). Aaron and his pack were asked to get rid of some unwelcome guests. While his stay at Fire-Rock he was called Whispers-in-the-Dark but after his Fostern Challenge he was renamed Lionheart for being courageous and brave. “Like a lion, you fight for what you stand for.” * '''May 10th 2012: '''Aaron returned back to Saint Claire, WA. * '''June - December 2014: When news struck about the southern caerns falling, Aaron took absence to head down south to check on his girlfriend’s kin there. Texans, especially Texan Garou, have a nasty habit of not going down without a fight. Many died and the septs scattered to the wind. The Gnawer helped where he could and tried to ignore Alicia’s calls to come home for as long as possible. Eventually the call was too great to return home and there wasn’t any more that he could do to help the cause other than to return to Triquetral Accord. * January 16 2015: 'Since Maddie's disappearance and no one to step forward to take her place Aaron became the Bone Gnawer Tribal Elder with Slug being his second. * '''August 22 2016: '''Everything was going great for Aaron (he was the tribal leader and a member of a kick-ass pack) until the day he went into the Umbra and simply vanished. Although anything is possible in the Umbra, there was the slim chance that the Gnawer had gotten cold-feet at the idea of being a new father to his girlfriend’s unborn child. But it turns out that wasn’t the case. Aaron was on patrol when he ran across something not so nice and gave him quite a whopping but was able to narrowly escape. Unfortunately, he suffered a serious spiritually charged blow that knocked out chunks of his memories. He remembered that he was a Garou and all that goes with it but beyond that was a total blank. His past and present were totally erased and the form of ID on him said that he was from some coastal town along the California Pacific. After coming up with no answers to the gap in his memory, he easily took to the Southern Pacific lifestyle. He met up with a band of Garou with no affiliation to any Sept and lived with them in a large RV. In between chasing down evil spawn, the group spent their days chasing waves. Months came and went, creeping up to a year and a half. Aaron began receiving peculiar but subtle dreams from the totems of Triquetral Accord after a year of his disappearance. One sunny summer day, the Gnawer is lying on one of the famous surfing beaches when someone goes “I know you.” Perhaps he will remember who they are later but their story checked-out that he belongs back in Saint Claire. Suddenly the dreams from a Sept he no longer remembered began to make more sense. So, abandoning his surf board (likely stolen), he set off back to Pacific Northwest. Family *'MOTHER: Mary-Jane Young, Ahren Bone Gnawer Galliard *presumed dead* : From 2005 thru 2012, Aaron went out searching for his birth-mother, Mary-Jane. At first he started in Texas but was able to narrow down his search to the Sept of Fire-Rock at the Big Bend National Monument in southwestern Texas but that is where the trail went stale. Mary-Jane didn't ever reveal herself personally but she contributed to the Sept of Fire-Rock in a BIG way. Not only was she a pretty good storyteller but she was pretty good at collecting fetishes. *'FATHER: Samuel John Knight, Bone Gnawer Kinfolk *deceased*' : Samuel was a strict military man. When Aaron was born, Samuel was working as a farm-hand and stock car driver. When Aaron turned three, he married a woman with no Garou bloodline that had two children of her own. When Aaron was in eight-grade, Samuel had a sudden heart-attack and passed away – leaving Aaron in the care of his step-mother. *'STEP-MOTHER: Ruth Jacobsen (no Garou relation)' *'STEP-BROTHER: Roger Jacobsen (no Garou relation)' *'STEP-SISTER: Ronda Jacobsen (no Garou relation)' Kinfolk (Background) * GIRLFRIEND: Brandy King, Bone Gnawer Kinfolk : A woman that Aaron had met during his five year hiatus in Texas. She decided to move up from Texas to be closer to the Bone Gnawer Ahroun. She has a job as a gas station attendant. OOC Stat Information GIFTS *Nose of the Hungry Hound *Persuasion * Razor Claws *Scent of Sweet Honey *Staredown *Spirit of the Fray *The Falling Touch * Trash Magnet RITES *Bone Rhythms *Breath of Gaia *Gaian Boon *Swarm Song Gallery Wolfdog.jpg|Aaron in Lupus Form luke-bryan-10.jpg|Aaron Daniel Knight (Musician: Luke Bryan) lionheart.jpg|Aaron Knight - Bone Gnawer Ahroun Logs *Little-Phoenix's RPG Logs (tagged Aaron) - LiveJournal * Little-Phoenix's RPG Logs (tagged Aaron) - Dreamwidth Category:Bone Gnawers Category:Ahroun Category:Homid Category:Fostern Category:Past PCs